


[Podfic] Cards and Heroes

by vassalady



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Kid Fic, Podfic, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of my story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/498620">Cards and Heroes</a> </p><p>Young Phil Coulson pretends he can't hear his parents fighting. Instead, he occupies himself with the adventures of Captain America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Cards and Heroes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cards and Heroes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/498620) by [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady). 



> Thank you so much to arwen_lune, greedy_dancer, and heard_the_owl for beta listening.
> 
> This was an adventure to make.

Cover artist: vassalady

Title: Cards and Heroes

Written and Read by vassalady

Length: 11:22

Links: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?hbbizxecyo6z8m3) (8 MB) | [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/?1abttc9m3mj58gt) (4 MB)

Sound clips are from the 1960s Captain America cartoon, episodes The Origin of Captain America, Let the Past Be Gone, and The Girl from Cap's Past


End file.
